Ascend on the Wings of Fire
by Eternal Blizzard
Summary: A simple vacation turned on its head when a boy meets a girl. Secrets are revealed and long standing beliefs are questioned. The very foundations of the S-Plan is shaken when the last of an ancient species arrives at Shino Teito. (Mostly Naruto X Sekirei. Contains some elements of Harry Potter.) (OC x harem)


Takami Sahashi considered herself a very level headed person. Yet with each passing minute, it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain her cool. The reason was the flashing red lights, blaring alarms and the resultant panic in the Situation Room.

' _I need a cup of coffee'_

Returning with the said cup of coffee, she found, to her dismay, that the situation has only gotten worse.

' _Time to put the foot down'_

"ENOUGH!" Takami bellowed. Astoundingly that was enough to stop everyone in the room from running around in panic. Even the lights stopped flashing and the alarms stopped blaring. Imagine that!

Takami took a deep breath. "Alright, now that everyone has calmed down, can someone please tell me how the hell did she escape from her containment chamber and who the hell gave those idiots permission to fire on company property?" Takami asked, pointing at a screen which showed live footage of a young woman with light brown, almost blond hair wearing a lab coat running from people who had 'M.B.I' printed at the back of their vest and were firing bullets at her.

"Well?" Takami prompted, expectantly looking at everyone in room when none of them moved a muscle. A prominent tick mark appeared on her forehead. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STANDING AROUND FOR? I WANT ANSWERS AND I WANT THEM YESTERDAY. AND CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL THOSE BUFOONS TO STOP SHOOTING?" Takami bellowed.

The panic ensued once more.

Takami tiredly massaged her temples, already feeling the symptoms of an oncoming headache. A common occurrence these days.

"Alright, alert Karasuba to track her down and bring her back safely. I don't want any mishaps" Takami ordered the operator who had issued the command to stop firing.

"Ma'am, I think you should see this!"

Takami looked up at the monitor and saw a set of energy readings. Her eyes widened slightly as she comprehended what the implication of those readings could be.

"Please bring up File X2013." Takami ordered. The operator pressed on a few buttons and another set of readings was displayed alongside the previous ones. Takami stumbled backwards in shock. It wasn't an exact match but the similarities were unmistakable.

"When and where was this reading recorded?" Takami asked shakily.

"One of our satellites recorded this 10 minutes ago, just outside Shinto Teito." The operator stated. "Is it what I think it is ma'am?"

Takami nodded, her headache coming on full force now.

"Yes, it is a portal."

* * *

 _Take a break, Drake. You have been working too hard. Go to Shinto Teito and don't come back before at least a year. Oh, and make sure to have lots of fun._

That was all his Boss told him before literally kicking him out of her room before he could so much as get a word out of his mouth. And so here he was walking along the streets of one of the largest metropolitans of Japan looking for a place to stay for the next year. Or more if her Boss had one of those crazy whims. Drake just shivered at the thought. Even the thought of staying in a city like this for a year was a deeply unwelcome idea for Drake. God forbid if he had to stay more.

Not that he hated metropolitans per se. Metropolitans were good. They had the best facilities, the best gadgets, the best shops, and the best of everything. But if he was asked for his opinion on a holiday destination, he would choose some beachside resort or may be some quaint mountainside village every time.

Personally he preferred the beach. The sound of sea waves was strangely calming. The sea food was great and the view was magnificent. And no, he was not thinking about the whole sunset/sunrise routine.

Drake's face morphed into a slightly perverted grin. A few girls who were passing by looked at him warily.

He knew he was a little perverted. He blamed that on his big sister who was a major pervert and the large collection of romantic novels in his possession. Alright, he also may have peeked into the secret stash of books in his sister's possession once. He was unable to look at any female for the next week without picturing her in some X-rated situation.

Drake's train of thought was interrupted by a loud rumbling noise. He blinked and looked around only to find nearby people looking at him strangely. Why were they looking at him like that?

The rumbling sound occurred again and Drake blushed in embarrassment on realising that his own stomach had been producing the sound. Apparently he was hungry without him realising about it. Imagine that!

A few hamburgers later, a very satisfied and full Drake decided that a break from househunt was required and the park on the other side of the road would be a good place to have it. Shinto Teito Central Park was a very beautiful place in Drake's opinion. It was very well maintained if the lush green grass, properly trimmed trees and clean benches was any indication. One can almost forget that they are in the middle of one of the busiest cities of Japan.

Drake took a seat in one of the many benches that littered the huge park. The park was almost empty that day due to it being a weekday. Drake was glad. Nothing beats relaxing in the quiet of nature's lap. He pulled out the iPod and headphones he had bought earlier that day and was just about to put them on when he noticed he was not alone as he had thought previously. Another person sitting some distance away on the ground leaning against a tree. He was wearing what seemed like a white lab coat which was stained by something red.

Blood!

' _Shit!'_ Drake thought as he rushed towards the person 'Whoever it was, was hurt or, heavens forbid, dead!'

* * *

A young woman with light brown hair (light enough to be considered as blond), creamy white skin and dull brown eyes wandered aimlessly among the streets of Shinto Teito. Her attire consisted of a lab coat which was stained by blood. The exposed parts of her body was littered with numerous cuts, bruises and even more dried blood. It was lucky that she was wandering among the more secluded parts of the city otherwise her state would have raised more than a little alarm and suspicion.

The narrow alley along which she was walking opened up into the busier streets of the city. The young woman paused at the exit and looked around. It was all so new to her. So many people, so many strange things! Where would she go? May be she should go back. 'No!' she shook her head. 'Any place was better than that. And maybe, just maybe…'

She spotted an area a little down the road with lots of trees and suddenly got the feeling that she would be safe there. She made her way down the road with a slow and deliberate pace. She reached her destination with no one noticing her, perhaps because of the strange mist that covered the area. The woman made her way across the lush landscape and sat down under the shade of a tree. She vaguely noticed a blonde man sitting on a bench a little further down.

"Miss, are you alright?" The young woman raised her head to find the blonde man she had noticed earlier crouched in front of her looking at her with concern. She blushed slightly as she took in his appearance. He looked to be around her age and was fair skinned. A mop of messy silvery blonde hair and startling violet eyes completed the look. He wore a white tee shirt with a blue shirt thrown over it like a jacket. A pair of blue jeans and sneakers completed his attire. However, before she could respond, the man continued his monologue. "Ok, don't answer that. That was a stupid question. Of course you are not alright. Look at you, you look like you have been through hell! Did you get into an accident or something? And I am rambling again and not letting you speak. Sorry!" He stopped speaking and scratched the back of his neck with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Ah…why are you talking to me?" the woman asked slowly.

Perhaps, it was not the answer the man was looking for because his sheepish expression morphed into that of confusion. "Why shouldn't I talk to you?"

The woman looked down. "No one talks to me. I am broken, a failure."

There was silence from the other end. 'Yes, that's how it is supposed to be.' She thought sadly. 'He is gone. He must have realized…' Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone's fingers underneath her chin and felt her face to be gently tilted upwards. Her surprised dull brown orbs were met with warm violet ones and she felt her face heat up under his gaze.

"That is not the face of a failure!" the man smiled. "What is your name, miss?"

"Ah…Akitsu."

"Mine's Drake!" the man or rather, Drake said cheerfully and held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you Akitsu-san"

Akitsu looked at the proffered hand with equal amounts of surprise and confusion. This man, Drake, was still here and was talking to her. He had even touched her and strangely it didn't hurt. It actually felt…nice. Slowly, she raised her hand and took hold of Drake's who shook it slightly. His hand felt warm and…nice. Akitsu decided that she liked it.

"Okay, now with introductions out of the way, let's get you patched up." He said and pulled out a white box with a red plus on it from inside his backpack. He opened it and began pulling out stuff from within it. "Okay, this may sting a little but it will help heal your wounds." Drake said as he poured some kind of liquid on a wad of cotton.

"Ah…okay." Akitsu replied.

Drake smiled assuringly at her and began applying the antiseptic lotion. "So, where do you live Akitsu-san?"

"Ah…no home" She replied in monotone.

"Friends? Relatives?" Akitsu replied negatively.

"Ah, that makes two of us." Drake chuckled as he finished applying the lotion on her numerous cuts and pulled a few Band-Aids. "I am new here too. As a matter of fact, I just arrived today."

"So, I was wondering" Drake began, as he finished covering all her wounds with Band-Aids, "Since we both are new here, do not have a place to stay and know no one except each other, how about we go together in search for a place to stay?" Drake said as he stood up and extended his hand at Akitsu.

Akitsu looked at the hand for a moment before grabbing it and allowing Drake to pull her up. "Ah…okay"

Drake smiled brightly. "Welcome aboard, partner."

At that moment, Akitsu's stomach made a loud rumbling noise which made the said woman blush brightly and Drake to chuckle. "But first, let's get you something to eat."


End file.
